Sleep
by Amy Airheart
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Some may be sad, others funny, some in the medieval and others in modern times. I just started this collection, so there aren't many, but soon...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin.

**A/N:** I thought the other story was rubbish, so I deleted it. But this one is for the feels*evil smirk*.

Sleep

Everything you've done I know now for me,for Camelot,for the kingdom you and me built,I wanted to say,something I've never told you before:... Thank you.

Arthur felt how his life leaked away. It was like he was tired,so,so tired. The hurt in his side had went numb. He wanted to close his eyes. Just let go and sleep. He felt the warm comfortable mists of death all around him,they wrapped themselves around him and he just wanted to slide away,let himself be covered by these white pillows of why shouldn't he? The battle was won forever. He would be able to see his parents again,he could really get to know his mother,Ygraine. Hd could meet Gwaine,but there was another thought,something important... MERLIN!

Yes,Merlin Emrys the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth,Gaius had said. His servant,his saviour,his adviser,his friend!

Merlin.

He couldn't go,Merlin would be alone,Merlin shouldn't be alone,he shouldn't hide anymore, he should just be allowed to be himself,

Merlin.

Far away, he could hear someone cry"I can't lose him he's my friend!"

Merlin.

Arthur felt like finally falling into a warm be after a very long and exhausting day. And it felt good.

He drifted away,slowly. Fog being everywhere around him. And he searched, with his eyes closed. Sometimes there appeared silhouettes,but they stayed silhouettes and they also disappeared where fast. And then he found. His mother and his father. Sleeping,hand in hand and between them was enough room for one person. Their child.

Arthur.

He laid himself between them,crawling himself like a child in its mother's arms.

Arthur.

He slept,but it wasn't right,because,there was always someone missing.

Merlin.

And Arthur dreamt. The dreams were like the silhouettes. You forgot about them as soon as the passed by. But in them there was always one constant person.

Merlin.

And then he began to wake,slowly gliding upwards,if that even existed there. Because someone called

Arthur.

Merlin.

(1) That's also the title of a book.

**A/N: **Please


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alive**_

**A/N:** This starts with that moment when Sigan tries to posses Merlin. No !dark Merlin,just my thoughts of the scene from Cornelius POV.

**Spoiler for series 2 episode 1, so if you haven't watched that, don't read!**

When Sigan let go off Cedric's body,for a moment he felt like as if he suddenly lost the ground beneath his feet. He couldn't really feel,or know what was going around him,he couldn't control anything in this form. But, he could continue the last thing he thought in the body. Posses Merlin.

Ohh,how he wanted to do that! Every desire was for that boy! Not out of love,or anything,no… Cornelius Sigan wanted power.

That brat probably didn't know how much power he had,probably couldn't control it. But Sigan knew, and Sigan also knew that in Merlin's body he'd be immortal and he could rule this kingdom, yes he could rule the whole world, because he had felt the power which was used to defend that prince. He couldn't understand the cause of Merlin's actions,but he didn't need to. Soon Arthur would kneel at his feet,beg for mercy,when he watched how Cornelius destroyed everything he loved, how he killed him that arrogant bully.

But first of all he had to face the other sorcerer,well if anybody would call the thing Sigan wanted to do,face.

And slowly blue smoke entered Merlin.

Sigan, was completely stunned. He could see Merlin's memories, flashes of scenes. And he could feel Merlin's feelings, he knew the boy's thoughts. And it was so different from what he'd feel. There was so much love and compassion there, sometimes also anger, but the power behind it all was simply amazing. Oh this was gorgeous! That was when he realized Merlin was casting a spell. It's power was beyond imagination, and that was the moment Cornelius Sigan knew that he had lost, that this boy didn't have magic, that this boy _was_ magic.

And in the next second a gigantic wave of craving hit Sigan. And then he mentally attacked. But what he hadn't reckoned on, was that Merlin, that not even really man, that still half a child, that complete brat, could control his magic.

He tried to block Merlin's soul from the rest of the body, meaning to imprison in it in a far away corner of the body's mind, allowing him to take over the whole rest, with no way out for the victim. As long as he didn't release them. It had worked perfectly well for Cedric, but Merlin, Merlin was defending himself! He was casting a spell without talking or golden eyes. Well they had turned golden a long time ago, and stayed this way. But that wasn't very impressive, because Merlin had closed his eyes at that time. And his eyelids hadn't changed their position since.

And while there was fog at the outside, and Gwen was talking to Gaius, and Arthur was being unconscious, Merlin and Sigan were fighting a silent battle, for the power of the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth, and for Merlin, certainly also other things like protection of his friends, the people who lived here, and just to save a certain blond prince. And then Sigan won.

For a few moments he felt infinite power. He felt everything. As if he was the earth itself. No also the sky. He was earth and sky, and water. He could feel every living creature in the sky, in the water, and in and on the , animals, and human beings, and everything. He was nature, he was life. He was being pulled away. Into a cold stone heart. "NO!" he yelled. "NO!" and he could do nothing to stop it.


End file.
